Today
by 30on40
Summary: Today is the day, I tell her... An AU Naruto fic, featuring a heavy helping of onesided love.


_A/N: Yes, I know, another AU high school oneshot- I hope you enjoy it. Please review!  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- but I suppose you already knew that. _

_Today is the day._

_Today is the day._

_Today is the day._

It repeated over and over in her head, a silent mantra her brain hummed as she made her way to school. A small neatly wrapped box tucked safely in her blazer pocket, and the glitter of fierce determination shone in her pale eyes. She spent an additional 20 minutes on her appearance, being sure that her school shoes were shined, her uniform pressed, and hair neatly curled. Yes, today would be the day. Nothing could go wrong. She would look him in his beautiful clear blue eyes and finally-

"Oi, Hinata, care for a lift?"

She nearly stumbled; she had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone had stepped up beside her until his long thin arm had draped itself over her shoulders. She took a sharp intake of breath, but immediately calmed once the voice registered with her memory. She peered up through her dark bangs at the slim boy beside her, walking his bike on the other side of him.

"Kiba, you scared me."

He smirked as he pulled up closer to her side, his hand hanging dangerously low above her breast pocket. He watched as she flushed a bit and smiled nervously, lifting his arm up and away from her. Kiba stopped on the spot, the light clank of his bikes wheels ceasing. He watched incredulous as she continued onward without him.

"That a no then?"

He was a real man's man, all in all likable, famous for charming the socks (and other garments) off many of the young girls in their class. He had an unruly look to him, tall, athletic, with wild brown hair and devilish dark eyes. He could have any girl he wanted.

Except Hinata.

They'd known of each other since forever, he was certain, in spite of her claims of the opposite. Though, he never would have noticed her if it weren't for their fated meeting in the school library. It was a collision really, he was goofing off, and there she was with a giant pile of books. Plain girl, thick reading glasses, about ready to topple over, she was an easy target. Except, she was too quick on the draw, brilliantly verbally countering his every attack with a sneaky grin or a brief lifting of eyebrows in that soft whisper-y voice of hers.

He got detention and was smitten ever since. He kept it hidden, treating her as one of the guys as opposed to a potential romantic interest. Pulling her hair, teasing her, leaning in too close, you think she'd get the hint. But, today would be the day.

He'd tell her.

He snorted as he jumped on his bike, pedaling to catch up with her. He slowed down to keep just a few paces behind her, despite being a nuisance to other pedestrians. He examined her form. True, she wasn't anything too special to look at, kind of a prude to tell the truth. There were prettier girls; easier girls- but there was a certain poetry in her being that called to his own poetry of being. He nodded his head.

_Yeah, poetry of being, I like that-_

He sped up so he was again beside her, and hopped off his bike. "You know, I'm not one to take 'no' for an answer." She looked up at him, a bit confused. His gaze fell on something in her blazer pocket. "Well, what's this then, hm?"

His hand darted out and grabbed the small yellow box, watching amused as she crossed her hands over her chest just a second too late.

"Oh-ho! A present 'ey?" He held up the small box to his ear and gave it a good shake, all the while holding his other arm out to keep the smaller girl at bay. "You shouldn't have Hina-chan."

"Inuzuka, Give.That.Back!" She commanded, desperately reaching and jumping for the small package just barely out of her reach, her lips, and cheek smushed up against his palm.

"Got to try harder than that!"

"Kiba!"

She launched herself at him, gripping onto his side as she desperately reached for the small pale yellow package, the both of them falling to the floor. He was still able to keep it inches from Hinata's fingertips, laughing all the while. It felt good, to have her so close. Even Hinata seemed to be having a little fun, laughing as he squirmed when she squeezed under his ribs. He quickly turned the tables and soon had her pinned to the grassy knoll.

"_Hey Hinata_?"

She looked beautiful like this, her hair wild and face flushed from the light extrusion. Laughing, smiling- _today was the day_. "I-

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kiba and Hinata both looked up startled at the figure above them. The figure was obviously amused; Kiba smiled in recognition and jumped to attention, shaking out the few bits of grass that had imbedded themselves in his clothes and hair. He smiled at the figure in front of them, "How ya' doin' Uzumaki?"

He extended his arm out to Hinata, who was still kneeling on the ground gaping.

"Me and Hyuga-san here are just having a little tryst-"

Hinata refused his proffered hand; She was trembling. Her expression was unreadable, but she looked damn near ready to cry. Her hair and uniform was a mess, all that extra care this morning a waste. She rose slowly and ran past the tanned blond in front of her, pushing past his shoulder as she fled, a bright pink flush gracing her cheeks.

Kiba looked down at the forgotten package, picking it up while Naruto was half-heartedly watching Hinata's retreating form.

"What was all that about?"

Kiba dusted off the soft yellow gift paper and traced his finger over the small neat calligraphy.

_Uzumaki __Naruto_

He furiously rubbed at the ink, taking little joy when the delicate writing smudged. He frowned as he shoved the small box into his pocket.

After an unsettling turn of silence Naruto turned to look at his friend. Kiba just shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Probably just on the rag-" he mumbled, kicking at a small pebble on the ground. He jumped on his bike and turned a small circle around Naruto.

"Hop on, or we'll be late to class"


End file.
